Eastern Hell
Eastern Hell is run with an iron fist, and is more militarized than that of Western Hell, being run by the same Absolute for longer than any other sector. Eastern Hell follows Asian traditions or Honor, and is more focused on Magic than brute force, but has the largest concentration of Berzerkers, as they migrated from the North long ago due to constant abuse of their talents. They have the most formidable army, and have specialized forces of Berzerkers, previously run by Fundoshi. The Absolute Frock is power-hungry and fierce. He doesn't tend to accept peoples' shortcomings and has a lot of pride. More about Frock. History The society in the Eastern Sector of Hell focuses its time and effort on its army due to its resounding popularity with its people and economy. Before Frock came to power, it was one of the poorest sectors. Its landscape was riddled with civil wars between villages and countries, constantly pitting families against each other. Berzerkers who had fled from the North found themselves with little amnesty as they were being used to gain advantage from any side. Frock climbed the ranks of the previous army with a combination of wit, wealth, and power before murdering the previous Absolute. After that, he gained favor from the rest of the sector by defending those who sided with him. He had particular interest in Berzerkers, and this alone gave him enough power and advantage to overtake and unite the sector by force or otherwise. Since Frock's rise to power around 400+ years ago, the sector enjoys its economic stability. Frock hopes to eventually rule all of Hell on is own, but the other Absolute don't share his dream. The East respects their Absolute as much as they fear him. Those who do not agree with his ideals find themselves banish or worse, depending on Frock's mood or their crimes against his sector. Frock favors the West as its own sector due to his relationship with one of its previous Absolutes after Corset. Hierarchy Being militant, hierarchy is determined by the demon's rank in the army. Outside of the military, Eastern Hell's ranks are menial. Ranking Lessers Lessers, also known as Lesser Demons, are the grunt workers, the servers, the office crawlers. Any demons outside of the army are considered Lesser Demons. Unless the character joins the military, they cannot rank up in society. These are the Tempters of the East. Ronins also belong here, as they are warriors unaligned to any nobility. Also under this rank lies anyone recently entering Military school. Until they pass vigorous exams and get accepted into the military, they cannot move up in rank. Pawns Pawns are the merchants, artisans, soldiers, and the beginners that have been accepted into the military. All individuals under this rank are officially sanctioned to serve The Absolute. Demons in this rank tend to be lower-middle class. Lord Lords are respected Commanders, and tends to be reserved to the Nobles and officials in the Military Force. In addition, Berzerkers that enter the Military begin at this rank. Legionnaire Legionnaires are, for lack of a better word, the top of the Social Class. Nobels cannot rise above Legion, and are the most successful artisans, business owners, and mayors of individual towns. In the Military, they are High-Class Commanders. Primal Emination Primals are the most elite military Generals, and are also Frock's most respected staff. Fundoshi and Garter (and Mong) are the most well-known within this rank. They are powerful, and are often the leaders of their own elite forces. This rank is exclusive to the Military. The Absolute The highest rank, held by only one individual in the sector. Current Absolute is Frock. In the Eastern Sector, the Absolute has the last word, and holds the ability to kill anyone at any time if provoked. Society The East's society is ran and ranked almost entirely by the military. Many of those who live within this sector respect Frock for ceasing their civil wars and bringing it back to life. Those not in the military cannot rank up from Lesser Demon rank, but can choose to enter at any time- if they have the ability. Though it is not difficult to become part of the Military, it's difficult to rank yourself up without a fight. Once a demon enters the force, they are on call at any time. Though it seems frightening, it is not as bad as it looks. Demons who at least get to Pawn rank enjoy the rest of their lives in relative comfort. The least they have to do is work as officers in the civil force to protect citizens from themselves. At the base, children that enter schooling tend to end up in Military Academy once they reach 18 as the way schooling works. Once they go through basic training, they have a whole host of opportunities available to them as employment so long as they have the physical or mental ability. Schooling is important to the Eastern Sector as much as the Military is, which is why it is free. Those who move to the East have the ability to join the Military, but must pass tests the same as everyone else. Military As stated, the military is the most important part of a demon's life. In their youth, children are taught to fight so they may server the Absolute. Within the force and aside from the rankings, there are different job classes to fit different abilities. As biased as Frock is toward Berzerkers, there are other opportunities for Mages. The Uniform is standard for the beginning ranks; From Lesser to Pawn, when on Military grounds they wear their fatigues. Outside the grounds, they may wear their usual clothing. Mages Mages are just as revered as Berzerkers, as the sector is well-known for its mages. They still rank below Berzerkers in most cases, with the exception of being part of an Elite Force. Mages are given special training outside of their physical activity due to the fact that most mages are physically weaker. The Berzerker Force The East prides itself in its powerful force of Berzerker Demons. These demons are specially trained and are respected as the highest-ranking members of society due to their physical prowess. Those who are unfit to be part of the force are still trained to control their abilities, but remain in Pawn rank unless provoked otherwise by disobeying the Absolute or committing treason. Elite Task Forces Many demons that existed within the military before Frock became Absolute were repurposed. Given new tasks and better purpose, many of the demons didn't seem to mind the change of management and took the tasks with willing hands. Of course, one particular force of mercenaries and assassins lead to the decline of these forces, as it literally self-destruct. Since then, Frock hasn't established any new forces. The Organization One such secret force run assigned by Frock was The Organization, a motley crew of many talents. When Frock began to establish his hold over the East, The Organization worked in the background to keep his control solid. Their leader, Corsage, was a cunning and talented assassin with a penchant for treason, which would unfortunately be the end of the force as well. He and his group not only kept Frock's rule standing, but they also ran his army and built the framework to his research labs. Known members of this force include: * Corsage, the leader. A mysterious demon with control over plant-based magic. * Keffiyeh, an Incubus/Berzerker well-known for his cruelty and wit. * Fundoshi, who later became Frock's most trusted associate. * Inverness Coat, a half-Inquisitor scientist. He was the lead of the science department, and remains so. * Bobby Pin, a sadistic demoness with power over thunder. The rest of the members would disappear into obscurity. Most are kept anonymous due to their cooperation after the events in which the group was dismantled. The Organization, despite Frock's protest, began to use Soul Threads to experiment on humans behind Frock's back. This resulted in the death of one human girl, which made her twin sister so angry she killed Corsage by tearing off his horns and stabbing him in the eyes with them. Keffiyeh had set her free in an attempt to dismantle the group, and Fundoshi disposed of the human by batting her into the stratosphere with his claymore. Her body has yet to be found. After Corsage's death, The Organization was dismantled and members who had assisted in its destruction were promoted. Bobby Pin, who had remained loyal to Corsage, was let go with a slap on the wrist but is now unable to rank up and Keffiyeh changed his name and faded into the background.Category:Hell's Sectors